5 Faction High
by XX-Divergent-XX
Summary: Yes I realize there is a lot of these and I've read a lot of these I liked them. So I thought I would give it a chance and you should too :) -Tris is a new kid (Yes I know, very original) and she runs into some problems and love along the way (Also, so-so-so original). R&R Please :)
1. New Town, New Home

_**Tris's **__**POV:**_

"Beatrice get up!" I moan, a little too loudly for my taste. It sounds weird and Caleb barges into my room, "Is everything alright, Beatrice?"

I suddenly find myself laying on the floor and Caleb helps me up. "Listen I know how sad you were when dad died but Beatrice, mom was more upset. She finally found someone and she's going to get married. We're losing the house, and yes, we all have to move in with him. The least you can do is be happy for mom and deal with that fact that you're going to have to adjust to a new school. C'mon we have to pack."

"Hey Caleb?" I ask, it isn't really a question its more like a statement.

"What Beatrice?" He looks annoyed with me now.

"Don't call me 'Beatrice' anymore, its a new place and I want a new name."

"What do I call you then?" He seems to have cooled down.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." He rolls his eyes and leaves the room and I pack everything up and the moving truck shows up. I'm not ready to leave.

I put everything in the truck and wave goodbye to the house. I turn but I hope it waves back, in its own little mind in its own little world.

_**Four's POV: **_

I wake towards the words that don't surprise me anymore, "Wake up you pathetic piece of nothing." For the first ten seconds I don't move, wondering if he's left yet. He flips my bed so I'm laying face down on the floor with a bloody nose and a mattress as my new blanket.

I get up and wipe the blood from my face without using the mirror because he's downstairs. And our only mirrors in the house are downstairs.

I jump out the window trying to avoid him, my legs sting a little bit but its worth it.

I head to school. Second semester, new schedule. I receive it, knowing I'm not going to be happy about my classes. I take a peek.

1. Biology-R. #: 456-Teacher: Mrs. Matthews  
2. World History-R. #: 109-Teacher: Mrs. Turner  
3. Self Defense-R. #: Gym-Teacher: Coach Tori  
4. Art-R.#: Art Room-Teacher: Mrs. Smith  
5. Language-R. #: 23-Teacher: Mr. Ables  
6. Home Ec.-R. #: 964-Teacher: Mr. Bigote  
7. Geometry-R. #: 275-Teacher: Mrs. Young

Its a day like any other except Lynn comes up with a napkin at lunch, licked it, and wiped at my face. There must be blood still on my face, because when she shows me the napkin its pink stained. The color of love.

"What happened Four?" I hate my nickname, there's no need for it anyway, no need at all. I just liked the number.

I'm about to make up some bizarre lie but I'm saved by the bell.

In art class I get bored really easily and then the teacher says it.

"We're getting a new student." That caught my attention, no one has moved into this school for 9 years. I have to know who this person is.

* * *

_**That's my first chapter of my Divergent High School, please Review :)**_


	2. First Friend

**_Tris's POV:_**

I put on my purple outfit. Purple jeans, purple crop top, a blank tank top, and black shoes with purple shoe strings. I'm excited but I miss dad too, I hope I don't get made fun of.

I put my contacts in and jump into my black car, very generic too.

I take my schedule and get nervous, why do I get nervous? Oh yeah, its my first day at a new school.

I enter school and I can't find my locker number: _1039_

I go to the office and ask the women at the front desk where the locker would be. She gets someone to help to my locker and I see everyone around me.

_Red and Yellow._

_Black._

_Black._

_Blue._

_Black and white._

_Black._

_Blue._

_Blue._

_Red and Yellow._

_Gray._

_Blue._

_Gray._

Then I look in the mirror.

_Purple._

I don't fit in here do I?

I go to my first three classes. My first class I'm put all by myself, as well in my second and third class. Everyone looks at me and I feel like I'm hitching hiking looking for a somewhere to fit in. I don't fit in quite yet.

Time for lunch. I enter the room and find an empty table and sit by myself, nothing much changes on the first day.

I wish Caleb was here, but he's sick.

Go figure.

* * *

_**Fours's POV: **_

I sit at the table with everyone else and I notice the new girl. She's wearing a strange color, like a mix of blue and a red-ish blue-ish.

I'm about to get up and introduce myself but instead Christina gets up and helps her anyway. Zeke looks at me, "Something wrong Four?"

I shake my head.

She sits there the whole lunch and talks about something I don't care for. Girl stuff probably.

* * *

**_Tris's POV:_**

Some girl, dressed in all black, go figure, sits next to me.

She looks at me from up to down, "You don't fit in here. Want to be my friend?" I nod. "Good, do you want to sit with us?" She gestures toward their table and see everyone staring. All dressed in black. I nod again. "Ok then give me your address and I'm taking you shopping to get you a new wardrobe. If you want to sit with us, you have to wear black. Black, black, black. Ok?" I nod again and the bell rings.

I go to art and I'm late. It took me a while to find this room. The art teacher looks at me and says, "Take a seat."

A boy, a handsome waves to me and calls me over to sit at his table. Its just him and another boy. Both wearing black and both from Christina's table.

I take a seat. The boy who waved me over looks at my outfit. There is so many people here that are judge mental.

"I'm Uriah, I saw Christina talking to you. I was going to go over and talk to you but you know, I'm a guy I get nervous." He laughs nervously, he wasn't kidding, then he blushes and that makes me blush. The other guy is quiet the whole class.

The teacher explains all the rules to me then the bell rings.

Finally.


	3. The Stench of Death

**_Tris's POV: _**

The rest of the day finishes out fine and I drive my generic car back to my house. Caleb lies on the couch. He has the tissues everywhere like every sick person in every movie ever made, he just has a green tinted face snot coming out of his nose.

Gross.

After I finish my homework and listen to 30 minutes of my favorite radio station there's a knock on the door. I open the door and surprise, its the girl I sat with at lunch. Uriah, I think, said her name was, Christina. I think.

"Hey, Christina right?" She nods.

"And who, are you?" I just now figured out a good nickname.

"Tris." I said proudly with a big smile on my face.

"Ok, Tris lets go to your closet." I show her to my room and then my closet. "First lets get rid of anything not black."

My first thought: My purple clothes.

I have about 20 black tank tops, 12 black pants and leggings, 3 plain black shirts and about 24 black shirts with designs. Those, sadly, have to go-24 black shirts with designs-.

"Next, the mall." I drive her down to the mall in my car and she takes me to many stores. I get so many more black shirts, low cut, turtle neck, sleeveless, and all other kinds of shirts. 40 at the least. I get more jeans and leggings, even something called jeggings. apparently they're supposed to look like jeans but feel like leggings. Hmm, that's new. I get new shoes too. Flip flops, boots, flats, tennis shoes, slippers, and even more.

I know I'm a girl but seriously?

"Well, sadly we're finished." I smile when she turns her back and make score gesture with my arm. I'm so happy this is over.

"Do you need a ride back, Christina?" I ask, of course she does. What an idiotic question.

She nods.

I take her back to my house where her car is parked. She drives home.

As I make my way back in I see that kid. That really quiet senior in art class, friends with Christina I think.

Then he does something, something unbelievable.

**_Four's POV: _**

I wink. She blushes and its adorable. Why am I getting so caught up in this girl.

She's just like any other girl. A girl who just wants a piece of this. I know how dumb that sounds but I know every girl does because every girl has tried to get all this.

But when she blushes, my stomach drops. The first hill of the roller coaster, its terrifying but fun at the same time.

That's how I feel now.

I head to school, worried that I might get tongue-tied around Tris. Maybe I like her, but its too early to say.

I get through my first classes, only thinking about Tris.

I get to lunch and no one else is sitting at the table. I sit and wait.

Al, Zeke, Lauren, Lynn, Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Shauna quickly join in. A couple minutes tops.

Then, I see her. Tris. Well, she's not alone. Christina is with her. Zeke sits on one side of me and Christina sits one chair away from me on the side of the table leaving one seat open.

Tris sits. My whole body tenses up because she is beautiful. She's wearing all black and that's the way I like it.

**_Tris's POV:_**

I sit down next to Four, I think. I'm still working on names.

Out of the corner of my eye I see him staring at me. And every time I turn, to look at him, he looks at Zeke or Shauna or something else in the room.

Christina nudges me with her elbow. "You see, over there?" She points to a table, and I nod. She points at each person individually as she calls out, "Peter, Molly, Drew, and Eric. They wear black too, but stay away from them." She points to another table 10 yards away from where we are, "Myra and Edward. They also wear black. They're okay but they like their privacy." I nod.

I act like I'm paying attention while she points everyone else out and names them around the room. But I can still feel Four's eyes burning the back of my neck, and me. Not able to turn around.

Kills me.

After school is over I head home, park my miserable car, and head inside. "Beatrice, can you put the trashcan by the road?" My step dad calls out. He looks nervous and the vein popping out of his forehead suggests that's he's aggravated with someone.

I take the trashcan closer to the road and I bump into when I take a break. My hands hurt, no need to judge.

And something falls out, a body.

I scream and everyone comes out of their houses and stares at the body that lies before me. Uriah, being my neighbor comes over to me to give me a hug. I let him comfort me while I take in everything that just happened in a five minute time.

_My mom is dead. _

Done.

**_Caleb's POV:_**

Our step dad is in the kitchen cooking, I'm doing my homework, and Beatrice is over at friends house. I hope not a boy, I know what boys want. I am one. And right now, I want my little sister safe from those perverts.

Our step dad calls out to me, "Caleb! Caleb get in here!" I put my stuff down and head into the kitchen. "Caleb, this knife isn't working. Can you put it into your room and later we'll throw it away. Hide it though, I don't want anyone to steal it." I get confused and do as he says.

Then there's knock. I head downstairs, answer the door and find about twenty cops surrounding the house. About six cars.

I let them in and the cop director or the boss or whatever you call it starts talking, "Someone, I'm guessing your mother," He points to me, "was found dead in a trashcan this afternoon. We think someone here might have killed her. We have a permit to search the rooms of this house top to bottom, left to right." He hands our step dad the permit and he lets them through to look through the house.

"Hey! We found something!" Everyone runs upstairs, even me and Mr. Nightmare. "Who's room is this?"

Dr. Torture answered, "The boy's room." He points to me, he has a sympathetic face but I know there is a smile hiding underneath the surface. The cop holds out a knife, the same knife that he gave me.

The cop starts again, "We'll have to get some tests, finger prints and to see who was killed with this knife if anyone was killed with this knife." I nod, I didn't do it.

They come back, not an hour later and say, "The boy's fingerprints are all over this, and it turns out your mother was killed with this knife. Boy, turn around." I do so, I don't disobey law. They cuff me and take me to their flashing car.

I see Beatrice walking outside with some boy and a girl. Great, just great. Her face is red and she starts to cry some more.

I'm sorry for bringing this pain to her. The boy hugs her and I almost lose it.

I was set up! He gave me that knife, told me to hide it. He killed her! He sent me to jail!

What's he going to do to Beatrice?

_**Tris's POV: ** _

Great, now I'm left alone with him. The great terror. He's going to be in my nightmare's tonight.

The only question swimming around in my mind is, why would Caleb do it?


	4. Dinner Suprise

**_Four's POV:_**

I see a cop car taking away someone at Tris's house. Her brother I think. She must be feeling so much pain, her mom is dead, and her brother is being taken away. I should go talk to her, then I see Uriah come up and I suddenly lose everything I'm thinking about.

Why does he bother me? He's just a guy, that's trying to get Tris. I clench my fists and look down, my knuckles are white. I go back inside and go to bed.

**_Tris's POV: _**

The next day school is unbearable. I can't stand it.

At lunch Four still stares at me, I don't try and look back because its impossible to make eye contact with him.

He won't let it happen.

I tell the whole table everything, how my brother-Caleb-killed my mother and trapped her in a trashcan. How I bumped into the trashcan, saw my mom, and Christina and Uriah came over to console me. Then I see my brother being taken away and that's when I found out he did. And now I'm stuck at home with Dr. Evil.

When I look over after I say that part I see Four roll his eyes. He must think I'm lying even though he was probably looking out the window of his house the whole time.

When I look at him we make eye contact and breaks the silence that follows the whole table, "So, Zeke, are we going to work on that Biology project together?"

Zeke says, "We don't have B-"

Then Four makes a gesture with his hand indicating to stop. The whole table looks confused.

The bell rings and I head to my locker to get ready to go to art.

When I open my locker and grab everything someone pops up and the impact startled me so much I drop my stuff and my locker closes.

Uriah.

"Hey Tris! Can I walk you to class?" I blush and nod.

We walk to class together and Uriah takes my hand in his. We lock fingers and walk into the class like that.

Four looks over at us, and he's smiling to begin with, then he looks over at us and frowns. Is he jealous?

**_Four's POV: _**

Uriah and Tris walk into the room, fingers locked. I seriously hope they're not dating. I want her, I need her.

Maybe I do like her, a lot actually.

I just stare at her, I hope she doesn't notice. Then she looks at me, and I smile at her.

She blushes, and its obvious she's not dating Uriah.

Yes!

The day ends and when I get home I think about calling her. Then my dad-nightmare of all nightmares-yells to me, "We're having dinner with one of my new possible employees," This happens all the time, "and his daughter. So I'm bringing you, I know this is a first but I want to make a good impression."

"But I don't want to go." All I want to do is think about her, but I can't think that.

Then he hits me and I'm laying on the ground again, I guess I have no choice.

**_Tris's POV: _**

My step dad calls out to me, "Beatrice get ready, I have a job interview. More like a job dinner and the mayor and his son is coming over. I need this job and I need to make a good impression. So get ready and look nice."

I put on my black dress, my only dress. The one Christina got me. It doesn't make me look pretty, it makes me look like a drag queen.

Then there's a knock on the door, my step dad answers it, and I see the mayor, and his son.

Four.


	5. Secrets

_**Four's POV:**_

Then I see Tris at the top of the stairs, and my heart stops. Just great, another way to embarrass myself. "H-Hi."

Great, I stuttered. She blushes then and I'm saved.

"Come in." A large man says. I realize this is the nightmare Tris talked about yesterday at lunch. I suddenly for bad for her.

My dad and her step dad sit next to each other so I'm stuck next to Tris. I didn't mean it that way, I meant I'm sitting next to her without any other choice.

I can't stop looking at her, idiot. She probably thinks I'm a creep.

But I can't help my self. I like her too much. And today, I'm going to ask her to go to the school dance with me.

My heart beats faster and faster and I eat without saying a word.

_**Tris's POV:**_

They just talk about politics and I pretend to be interested.

I yawn and Four must notice because he gets really close to my ear and his voice gets really low and he says, "Lets get out of here."

My step dad looks at me confused. I open my mouth to say something but Four saves me.

"We're leaving, we feel that it would be better on both of your parts if we leave." He makes it sound so convincing, maybe he means it.

"Okay, bye." My step dad eyes us on the way out.

"Where are we going?" I ask, I'm seriously confused now. I was before but this over and beyond.

"Its a secret." Then he blindfolds me.

* * *

Now we're in some sort of basement. He asks me a series of questions. States he wants to get to know me better. Then he goes and asks, "So umm, have you had a boyfriend or currently having one?"

"No." I answer him while blushing.

"Which question?" He wide-eyed. Why does this matter anyway?

"Both." This time I answer him matter-of-fact tone. No more blushing, I hope.

"Oh." He seems relieved when I say this. "So, on a totally different note, are you going to the school dance?"

"Why does it matter to you anyway? I mean, you are taking Lauren right? The whole school is talking about it." He looks at me shocked.

"No, Tris, I'm not. That's the hopeful side of Lauren. We dated once and she still has feelings for me. But," Oh, he's dated someone. Why does this surprise me, I mean, look at him. "I wanted to know if you would go to the dance with me." Now, I'm red as a tomato.

"Why not?" I shrug. He smiles, its rare to see Four smile. And its because of what I said, or maybe its because I'm blushing so much.

"The dance starts at eight so I'll be picking you up at five." Umm. What?

"Why so early?" My face contorts and he laughs.

"Its a secret." The he gestures his ginger to his mouth and moves it across his lips. Like a zipper. Then he 'locks it' and 'throws the key away' apparently.

"Mysterious Mr. Four." I say this trying to sound sexy but fail while doing so. I just laugh at myself.

Then he blindfolds me again and takes me home.

* * *

Then I text Christina when I find my phone. Generic flip phone, I feel pathetic.

_T-omg 4 just asked me to the dance_

_C-he likes u_

_T-no he dsnt_

_C-well wht r u going to wear_

_T-idk mayb my black dress that u bought me_

_C-nah... ima come over 2morrow around 3 and help u get rdy_

_T-k and r u going to the dance_

_C-ya will asked me_

_T-well looky here... Chris finally gets the guy_

_C-haha well cya 2morrow_

_T-k bye_

The next day he shows up thirty minutes later than she said she would. She knocks on the door and yells, "Tris service!"

I run down the stairs at the speed of light.

I open the door to see Christina in a black dress knee length dress.

Beautiful.

She's carrying a bag with a sticky note on top saying 'Makeup Bag'.

Great.

She looks at me from head to toe. "Hmm, good thing I came early. Well lets go look in your mom's closet for a dress to wear." Doesn't she mean, my mom's _old _closet. I give myself two seconds to feel grief, then I let the feeling pass.

I let her look because I know I won't be able to tell pretty and stunning from trying to pick every guy at the dance.

"I found one!" Took her long enough. "Now I'm going to put the dress on you and apply makeup. Close your eyes so I can start."

When she finishes she says, "Tada."

I force myself to walk over to the body length mirror to look at myself.

This doesn't feel right. Not one bit.

Then I look at myself and I not only look gorgeous but I feel it too.

**_Four's POV:_**

I make the table, light the candles, and out out dinner. Then I go put on the suit that I rented, real classy.

I get in my dad's car-I drive a motorcycle and I thought that wouldn't be nice enough so I took my dad's car-and drive down the street to Tris's house. She's only a couple houses away but I want to make her think we're going somewhere farther away than just down the street.

I knock on the door.

She answers it, I look at her and don't pay much attention and then I see Christina at the top of the stairs. She makes her way down and I move out of the way to let her pass. She leaves.

Finally.

I look my way back to Tris. She's wearing a blood red dress, ankle length. I let her pass first. While she walks in front of me I notice its an open-back dress.

She's so fancy I wouldn't believe it was her if I tried.

Our school doesn't have prom, we have one dance a year. It might as well be prom.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going now?" She asks. She's so elegant, I just want to hug or do something.

"Nope." I answer, I'm playing hard to get. I least I think I'm doing it right.

I open her door and let her in the passenger side. Then I get into the driver's seat.

I start the car and drive off.

* * *

**_So this is chapter 5... I hoped you liked it. I need some ideas so please leave some reviews and I'll try and UPDATE today-9/8/2013_**


	6. The School Dance

**_Four's POV:_**

I take her to my house and let her out of the car.

"Really? This is your big surprise?" She asks this and I nod.

"Here come inside and see for yourself." I open the door for her.

"Wow, what a gentleman." She laughs and I smile. I haven't smiled much since I was six. Then she came along and I just couldn't stop.

When we enter the house dinner is already set up.

Perfect.

Candles are still lit.

Awesome.

"Take a seat." I pull out a chair for her, she sits, and I push it back in. She smiles.

On the plate is my mom's recipe for steak, potato wedges, and her home-made shirley temples-mountain dew with cotton candy-.

"So, Tris. How do you like the place?" I ask.

"Its lovely, very large too. But I should've expected that since you do live with your father-the Mayor-." She answers.

"Yeah." I go to sit down because I'm still standing and the once candle on the table blew out. I look at Tris as I reach for the candle to go light it, but as I do I put my arm on the wrong part of the table and it flips over. Now I've made a fool of myself and she's laughing.

Fantastic.

"I'm sorry." I really am, I wanted her to have a nice meal.

"No its fine, its cute. To see you all clumsy like and everything." At this I blush, and she laughs some more. Good thing its dark in here or otherwise she would see me blushing.

So we just sit there until its seven thirty. Then we get up and get into the car.

We arrive at the school and I see Lauren selling tickets at the table. This day just gets better and better. She sees me and Tris walking together and revenge lingers in her eye.

"Hi Four." She's trying to sound seductive but it doesn't work, she's not even attractive to me anymore. "Tris."

All of her cheerleading friends laugh. "Hey Lauren, two tickets please."

She eyes Tris, then when she looks at me she smiles. "Okey dokey Four." She giggles and I'm suddenly disgusted by her.

She hands me the tickets and when she does she bends my fingers back until I start to feel pain and I pull away. "See you later Four. Tris."

When we enter the room we're confronted by Christina and Will. They say we should go dance with them. Tris takes off her heels and pulls my wrist. "I can't dance Tris." I say, I really can't. If I could, I really would.

"Oh come on, it doesn't matter." She tries to pull me onto the dance floor.

"No." As I say this she makes a pouty face and I give in. "Okay, alright."

So we dance to a couple songs and Tris starts to get tired.

Then a slow song plays, finally. Its time to make my move.

We make our way onto the dance floor for one more song. I put my hands on her waist and my fingertips burn. She puts her arms around my neck and lays her head on my shoulder.

"We should be friends." She says this and it shocks me.

"I thought we were." I try to keep calm.

"I mean, like, hang out more." Then she falls asleep.

"Okay." I say this even though I know she can't hear me. After I say this I pick her up and its about nine thirty. I head over to Christina, "I'm taking her home, she fell asleep."

"Okay, bye Four." She waves to me and I nod to her, I can't really use my hands.

I drop her off at her house in about thirty minutes. Her step dad doesn't ask me any questions and I don't say anything to him.

**_Tris's POV:_**

The next day I wake up and its Monday. I think about last night and the dumb thing I said to Four. Of course we're friends.

I get ready for school and hop into my car.

When I arrive at school no one says anything to me. When I get to lunch I still feel Four staring at me, I don't acknowledge him though. I just talk to Christina the whole lunch period. Uriah is absent today so its just me and Four today in art.

I go in and sit down.

The teacher gives us a new project and I start working on it immediately. There's only one pair of scissors, and right now, Four is using them. Four finally sets them down and as I reach for them I see Four do so as well and then the power goes out. I reach the scissors first but his hand is on top of mine and he won't move his hand and I can't move mine.

He inches closer to my ear and whispers, "Its going to be hard to be just your friend."

The power comes back on and he moves his hand from the scissors and I take them.

**_Yes, I realize that this is from Need by Carrie Jones. But it is my favorite scene and I just wanted to put it into this story. Please review._**


	7. First Kiss

**_Tris's POV: _**

The lights are on and I'm blushing. The bell rings and Four doesn't look at me for the rest of the day. I don't know if I can face him again.

I head home and once I get there, I hear a knock on the door. My step dad answers it before I do. I see Four and he rushes in and he says, "Hey Tris, come to my house so we can work on that art project together."

"Okay?" So I leave with him on his motorcycle, we arrive at his house about thirty seconds later. He grabs my wrist and brings me inside up to his bedroom.

I swallow hard waiting for the worst. He just stares at me, studying me.

I feel uncomfortable so I move to show him that I am. "I'm sorry." He shakes his head.

Then he leans against the wall. He hands me flowers. "Oh my, thank you. They're beautiful." I'm not lying they are, I wouldn't lie to my crush like this. There I said it, maybe I do have a crush on him.

"No problem." He looks down, ashamed.

I give him a hug, and he hugs me back. "I should go now." I turn to walk away but he grabs my wrist and pulls me so I'm facing him. He grabs my waist and pulls me so I'm up against his body. He looks at my eyes, then my mouth and bites his lip, then looks back at my eyes. This is driving me crazy. He wraps his hands around my face and pulls my lips to his.

My first kiss.

When he stops I look down and blush and walk out of the room.

I get home in about five minutes, because I'm walking.

When I get there I lay flat out onto the bed and think about him all night.

_**Yes I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to make a chapter just for Tris's first kiss. Its a special moment and deserves its own chapter. Please review. :)**_


	8. Time to Face the Truth

_**Tris's POV:**_

This morning Four knocks on my door. "Hey, do you need a ride?" He's trying to be boyfriend material. It doesn't suit him.

"No, I have my own car." I dangle my keys in my finger, and he takes them from me. He hangs them above his head.

"How about now?" He asks.

"How cruel! Now give them back." I say this trying not to scream.

"Do you, need a, ride, Tris?" He stops every couple of words.

"No, I don't." At that he throws the key on the roof. He raises his eye brows expectantly. "I still don't." I look down the street, "I can walk."

"But you'll be late." This is taking forever.

"So?" I really don't care.

"Then, I'll be late with you." Dang.

Halfway to the school he rides his motorcycle to the speed I'm walking. And he's riding right beside me.

"Oh forget it." He parks his motorcycle at the curb and gets off. I start to understand his plan so I run, but he catches up with me. Curse my short legs. He picks me up and carries me to the motorcycle and drives us to school.

Everybody is staring.

"Four, everyone is staring." I look down afraid of what's going to happen next.

"So? Do you really think a couple eyes bother me?" More like two hundred. I look up. When he said a couple eyes I thought he meant like seven people were watching. But when he said a couple, he really meant like fifty people. This makes me take my book bag, get up, and walk in the other direction.

"Tris, stop!" I stop in my tracks for one second, look back and start to run again. So he Four decides to run after me, fantastic.

I turn around when I hear his footsteps get closer to my ears. Why is he climbing stairs? I loose feeling in my hands, at my fingertips, my ankles, my feet, and my legs. All at once and I fall.

**_Four's POV:_**

I run after her and get closer.

Then she falls. I gasp and run after her. "Oh my gosh. Tris!" No response. "Christina get over here!" She looks at me and runs quickly.

"What is it?" She looks at Tris and her face is full of concern.

"Tris passed out. I can't take her to my house on my motorcycle. Can I borrow your car?" I ask her.

"Umm, well. Four, you know how special my car is to me?" She's just trying to make an excuse. She doesn't trust me, that's all it is.

"You know what, fine. I'll carry her."

I carry Tris to my house, and to my room. I lay her down on the bed and wait for her to wake. She moves and thrashes about in the bed. I stand up at every movement thinking she's waking up.

So, I just decide to go make me a sandwich. When I get back to my room, she's staring at the wall. I stop all of a sudden and my shoes make a loud squeak against the floor. She looks at me at the noise.

Fantastic.

"Four, where am I?" She looks around and nothing rings a bell. I mean come on, we kissed here. "Oh, never mind. I remember." Finally.

"How are you feeling Tris?" She looks at me wide-eyed. This isn't a weird question, I mean, she passed out in the school parking lot. Running away from and a few eyes.

"I guess-" She hesitates, "ok?" She looks at me expectantly.

"Tris, you don't need my permission to know how your feeling. Now tell me the truth Tris, you can feel pain in front of me. I won't make fun of you." She nods.

"Ok Four. I feel tired, and hungry, and I don't remember much of what happened. All I remember is being taken to school by you and then I started to run. Now I'm here. What happened Four?" Ok, good. She doesn't remember falling. Maybe not so good.

I hope she remembers the kiss. "Tris, don't call me Four anymore."

"Then what should I call you?" Umm, what do I say next?

"Nothing," Huh, that worked out well, "yet." Nailed it.

"Ok?"

"Tris, all I've been able to think about is that kiss." Her eyes get wide again after I say this. She must've thought I forgot. She probably wished that I forgot.

She looks down and blushes. "Why F-, Why?" She almost called me Four, and stopped herself. This makes me smile.

"Because I like you. There I said it. That's a big chip off my shoulder." It really is. I'm so glad I said it, I didn't realize I liked her until I decided to kiss her. Before she was just an attention grabber.

"Oh." She keeps her mouth an O shape and I'm a little bit disappointed. Not much, but a little.

"Tris, its ok if you don't like me back." I just keep on embarrassing myself, I just can't think strait around her.

"No, I do. I mean, I think I do. Do I?" I smile again, I just can't keep a frown or even a strait face.

"Tris, I said you don't need to ask for my permission."

"I'm not asking for your permission, I'm asking myself. And I determined, yes, I do like you."

I smile at this, no words roll off my tongue into the air for the words to reach her ears. I just smile. Then eventually so does she.

_**Tris's POV:**_

We smile at each other for as long as I can think. Then a ringing goes off in my right back pocket. Four looks startled.

I look at the name and number. The name-Police Station-and number-Unidentified-.

I look at Four and points to a bathroom across the hall. I answer the phone wondering who it is.

"Beatrice," Caleb. I'm tempted to hang the phone up, "please don't hang me up. I get one call, and one call only. And I don't have much time."

"Ugh, fine continue." I say this trying to sound annoyed but I'm actually interested.

"I was set up. Our step dad killed Mom, then he gave me a knife and told me to hide it in my bedroom. Hide it really good, like I have a secret. He got rid of Mom, then he got rid of me. I don't know what his plan is to get rid of you. But you need to find someone else to live with. And quick."

"Ok Cal-" I say this then I hear a long-toned high-pitched beep. He hung up, must've had to go.

I walk back to Four's room where he sits on the bed, watching me. "Well, it was Caleb and he told me I need to move somewhere else."

I look down. "What are you thinking of doing?" He asks me this and I feel ashamed. I have no need to feel ashamed, I didn't do anything that will scar either of us for life.

"Well, I can ask Christina if I can move in with her. And if she says no, I don't know what I'll do.

I text Christina.

_T-hey can I come live with u?_

_C-umm..._

_T-plz Chris! my step dad is kiking me out._

_C-Kk. let me ask._

_T-kay._

_C-my mom says nope. soz._

_T-its ok. ttyl_

He looks at me and I get nervous of what I'm about to say. The first boy that I like that likes me back and I have to say, "I have to move back to my old town. Come help me pack?"


	9. Busted

**_Tris's POV:_**

"No." He says this sternly.

"Four? I'm trying not to get killed or put into jail. I need to move back." I start to cry. I don't want to leave Four, I just found out that we like each other and we could've turned into a couple. Maybe all the girls at school would be mad at me, but I would've been able to deal with it.

"I meant no, your not leaving. Your moving in with me." He looks at me and his eyes are filled with something of love.

"Uhh Four, that's crazy. I barely know you."

"Ok fine, I'll tell you something that no one, not even Zeke knows about me. Then will you come live with me?"

"Try me." He smiles at this then his smile slowly fades.

"My real name is Tobias Luca Eaton. Not Four. So, is that enough for you to trust me?"

"Umm, I still don't know." He sighs loudly.

"Fine, I need someone here to help me protect myself from my dad. He beats me." Is that why he rolled his eyes when I said my step dad was evil? Apparently.

"Oh, then yeah I guess. I mean, yeah I'll move in with you."

"Okay, so when you get home get everything necessary for living. Clothes, school supplies, not a bed, or a dresser. I can help you out there. Then, we'll leave. Okay?" I nod and

"So, Tris, would you like to officially date me?" I nod again and he kisses me with power. A lot of power, but not so much power that I feel six.

I kiss back and I feel happy. I didn't feel happy much when I moved here, but I do now. And I will from now on.

he smiles again.

_**Tobias's POV:**_

I watch her leave after we finish kissing. I feel a sudden loss in my chest once she does, but at the same time, I feel happy.

I can't believe that actually happened, my heart is still beating fast. I'm not like most guys, because when most guys get the girl that they've been crushing on, they act like its no big deal.

But for me, its huge. I never thought she would like me. I smile at my own thoughts.

She texts me and tells me its time.

_Tris-Hey u can come over now_

_Tobias-Mkay b ovr in 10 min_

_Tris-k my window is over one the right side. Im upstairs, srry btw that im upstairs. cya in 10 min_

I get a bag, she probably already has one but, just to be safe.

I go downstairs and I'm confronted by Marcus. "Hey, you. Where are you going so late at night?" He looks at me like he's a scientist. But he should just let me go, that's how he was raised. Always putting others first, but instead, he doesn't even bother about other people.

"Uh-uh-umm-I-uh-am going for a run." He looks at me from face to face. Trying to see if I'm lying.

"Okay. Now leave." I sigh of relief and nod at the same time. Then I head out the front door. "I don't see you running!" At his words I run.

I get to Tris's house and see she's already had her stuff propped out of the window. She looks down at me and smiles and drops her stuff. I catch it.

Then she looks down again and I know she has no more stuff. Its a pretty large bag though, about two hundred pounds. But its soft in some parts and rough in some other.

Clothes and shoes. I nod for her to jump as I set down her clothes. She doesn't see me nod, I mean I wouldn't see me nod either, its too dark out. Then I make a hand gesture meaning to come on.

Then she jumps, she's surprising lighter than the bag. How did I not expect that?

"Your bag weighs heavier than you." She laughs and then we see a flashlight.

"Put your hands up!"

Busted.


	10. Same Town, New Home

_**Tris's POV:**_

So we do, and my heart is beating so fast I forget to breathe.

Tobias looks over to me, I know he looks over to me no matter how dark it is. I know this because I was looking at him for an answer. But none come out of his mouth.

"What are you two doing out after curfew? Don't you both know that you can't be out after curfew if there is no adult around." The man says, he sounds like he's in a uniform.

Tobias raises his hand, "I'm eighteen." The man seems to study him. Then he studies me.

"Why are you out with a thirteen year old?" I seem to grab the urge to speak again.

"Umm sir, I'm actually sixteen. So if you could not judge me by size." The man studies me some more.

"Okay, you two kids have a good night." How can I when we just got pulled over?

Tobias has the courage to respond, but I don't, "Okay."

When he walks away I start to speak again, "How could you face him without throwing up?"

"Because, I've faced much worse." I think back to his dad, and he probably thinks to his dad too.

"Oh." _Oh_ was all I was able to manage, he has it worse and I feel bad for bringing it up. I just stand there and he starts to walk off.

"Tris. What are you doing? Come on lets go."

"I'm sorry I brought it up." I feel the tears on verge of coming to my face.

He laughs a little. "Its okay, lets just go." I nod even though he can't see my see me and I follow him.

He puts his arm around my shoulders on the walk to his house. We're at his window in no time.

"Come on, I'll give you boost." He puts one hand down in a cupping shape and does the same with the hand on top of the first hand. I put my left foot into his hands and grab whatever I can to climb into window. My bag of clothes and shoes was thrown in after I made it in.

Once I finally get inside I look around and realize this is where we first kissed. This is where we decided that I would move in with him.

I like him a lot and I'm scared of what will happen next.

Tobias enters the house minutes later and sees me looking around the room. "I'm sorry to be so curious."

"Its fine Tris. This is your home now, its okay to be curious." I smile at him and this time he sees it. Thank goodness for even lighting.

I sit down on the bed and ask, "Is there an extra mattress?"

He shakes his head.

"How about a lot of blankets?"

Another shake of his head.

Fantastic.

"Well, where an I going to sleep?" He looks at me for a second and pats the bed.

I gawk at him. That's not going to happen.

"Umm, Tobias this isn't such a smart idea. I should really go back, I don't feel comfortable sleeping in your bed." He just looks at me, surprised by my second decision.

"Tris, its fine, I'll sleep on the ground. Or if you feel like it, you can. Which I don't like the idea of that. Then, once you feel comfortable we can share the bed, because the ground isn't comfortable."

I laugh. A lot of the same word, repetitive. Comfortable. Its a weird word if you just think about it for a while.

He smiles and lays on the ground. "Good night Tris."

I don't reply because I don't know how to respond. I don't like saying the same thing, even if its just changing a name, its still saying the same thing.

I just drift off to sleep, not worrying about what my step dad will do. Not worrying that the mayor will find out I'm here. Not worrying about anything except my head resting on this pillow.

**_I have over 3,000 views on this story, thanks guys for reading I love you all! Review please and tell me your opinions! :)_**


	11. Forgetfulness

**_Tris's POV:_**

I wake to a loud knocking noise on the door. I'm guessing Tobias's father, Marcus, also known as The Mayor.

I squeal and Tobias rushes over and puts his hand over my mouth. He points to the window, gesturing me to jump out. I shake me head and point to my clothes. I'm so nervous I can't breathe, well that and his hand is covering my mouth and my nose.

He takes a black dress and sandals and hands them to me and then points to the window again. Fantastic, I'm going to change at school.

I smack his hand away from my mouth and open the window. I jump out with the clothes still in my hand and my feet hit the ground. It stings for a few minutes but I get over it.

I hear yelling coming from Tobias's room and guess that he's getting beaten, or they're fighting. Soon he's outside next to me, he must have went through the door. He grabs my wrist and drags me to the motorcycle.

He hands me a helmet and I hope behind him on the motorcycle. He has a bruise on his cheek, and I feel tears swimming in my eyes. He doesn't deserve this, no one does. Not even Peter.

When we enter the school everyone sees me and Tobias walking together and the whispers start right away. But today, it doesn't bother me as much, it still bothers me, but not as much.

He hears some of the whispers, so do I but I plan not to repeat then. Even in my own head.

So Tobias decides to take my hand in his. Christina comes up to me screeching and I think my ear is bleeding. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. Four liked you, I could tell. And I could tell you liked him. I just didn't say anything. Well, Four let me take Tris to the bathroom so she can dressed." She looks down to my clothes. There's probably some whispers about me carrying around clothes too.

Christina and head to the bathroom. Christina starts to talk and I just want to change so I tune her out for the first half. Then she says, "Is Tris short for something?" The question startles me, only for a second though.

"Yes it is." I can't see her face because I'm in one of the stalls, the toilet seat is open and I'm afraid I'm going to fall in. I don't want to close the seat because of school germs. Yes, school germs.

"What is it short for?" I'm all ears now, she caught my attention with her first question. Most of her questions aren't interesting but these are, did she kiss Will?

"What's up with all of these questions? And Beatrice." She sighs.

"I don't know. I've just had a lot of time to think lately. I want a nickname, like you." I think of a good nickname for her. If Tris is close to Beatrice then,

"Chris." Light bulb.

"Hmm, I like it." A couple minutes later I walk out the stall with the outfit Chris bought me at the store. A knee length dress-black-and slip on sandals-also black-.

She looks at me surprised. "Oh my gosh Tris you look stunning. Your boyfriend with like it." I laugh a little. Then Chris walks over to me and poofs my hair a little. I look at the mirror and feel beautiful. I Tobias does like it.

I walk outside of the bathroom and see Tobias standing there. He skims my body from head to toe.

"Its time for basketball tryouts, coming?" He asks this not saying anything about the outfit he picked out for me today. Its also the first time I've worn this, ever. But yet he never says anything.

Oh dang, I forgot they're today.


	12. School Laps and Gun Shots

_**Tobias's POV:**_

She walks out of the bathroom, and I'm taken back her. I say something. I know I say something because I feel my lips move. But I don't know what, I'm still looking at her, studying her, in a dress.

I mean to say something about basketball tryouts, I might've but I doubt I did.

She looks at me, wide-eyed. "They're today?" I must've said something about them then. The school doesn't have a girl's basketball and no girls ever try out for the basketball team at this school. Tris acts shocked, almost like she's going to try out.

Is she? "Are you planning on trying out?" She nods, "Oh well I certainly hope not in that. I have pair of shorts and a tee-shirt you can wear for tryouts. Then its back into your dress." She laughs at me I know I got her out of her 'depression' or whatever it is.

I give myself a mental note, 'Make Tris laugh, all the time.'

Done.

I give her some shorts and a tee-shirt. She'll have to play in her sandals because my feet are too big on her. Even my shirt and shorts are big on her. He has to roll the shorts and well, there's nothing you can do about the shirt.

I laugh at her being so small. She gives me a death grin. I just made my girlfriend, and I don't care. I just have to watch my back.

We go to the gym and the coach looks around the room, he doesn't see Tris yet, thank goodness. I don't know why this makes me happy, it just does.

"Ok guys do 50 school laps! Go!" School laps are where you have to run around the whole school, and we have to do this 50 times. The people who stop sometime are not most likely not considered for the team. Tris is the only girl and I really hope she makes it all 50 laps.

We run right next to each other for a while and then she's ahead of me. I can't tell if I'm slowing down or if she's speeding up.

Ten more laps to go.

Eight.

Four. My nickname. I also make a mental note of that. My nickname, its horrible. I just now remember why I have that nickname.

_*Flashback*_

_Freshman year. Basketball tryouts._

_Fifty school laps, already. I run and I feel great up till lap 5. I stop at lap 4 and someone approaches me. He stops with me._

_"Hey, what's your name?" I don't want to tell him, everyone knows the mayor beat his son and didn't send him to school until this year. One boy was accused of being the mayor's son. He 'moved' last week. Although people say the mayor took him back out of school. My name was never said onto the subject. I don't want people to know my name, I never do, and I never will._

_"Fine be that way, I'm Zeke. Your my friend now, and since you won't tell me your name. I'm going to call you Four. Since you dropped out on lap Four and that's where we met." He holds out his and hand and I shake it._

_*End of Flashback*_

I keep on running through this flashback and I apparently run an extra lap. When I stop the coach comes up to me and says, "Listen here Four. You ran an extra and have been on this team since sophomore year. Your on the team, no extra work needed." I smile and Tris looks at me. I wink and coach looks over to where I winked.

He walks over to her and says, "Huh, a girl. We'll see how long you last." He looks at her from head to toe and a pang of jealousy wrenches in my stomach.

_Stop Tobias, he's a coach. He's not a molester._

**_Tris's POV:_**

After the school laps are done and over with he takes us inside and tells us to do 100 pushups, altogether. Anyone that messes up, gets out of line, or drops out, is not considered for the team.

We do 86 pushups and Tobias is watching me the whole time.

Then there is a staccato shot. Almost like a gun, a pistol. I've seen and heard them in movies.

I freeze in my position.

**_Mkay guys that's that chapter and I need opinions, should I continue and put more into this book, or make a second book? I need people to answer so Private Message Me or Review please :)_**


	13. Hiding

_**Tris's POV:**_

Another. Then one more. It doesn't stop. I hear footsteps coursing through the halls.

Tobias is by my side before I can call his name. By now everyone has stopped doing pushups. Now there is more gunshots, more rapidly.

Machine guns.

Tobias picks me up, no one notices though, no one notices, and he runs off to the room in the opposite direction of the guns. When we get there he turns off the lights.

More noises of rubber hitting wood. Running.

There is gun shots in the gym, where we were. Its a big gym so people will be running around, and it will be hard to get good aim.

Tobias says, "Here's the plan. I'm going to look out the door and see if we could leave. If we can I'll give you a signal. Then we'll go to the room they just left."

Then I say, surprisingly, "Okay." After I say this I feel the tears threatening my eyes.

We won't make it through this.

Then one falls.

_**Tobias's POV:**_

I open the door to look out to see if any shooters are outside the door.

None.

So I gesture for Tris to come and she does. We run for a bout 20 seconds before we reach the room.

I open the door, take one quick look and realize my mistake.

"C'mon Tobias go." When she says this she doesn't reach above a whisper. Even though she speaks like a mouse, her voice brings me back to reality and the situation.

I open the door and almost puke at the sight and smell.

Death.

_**Tris's POV:**_

I see a lot of dead people. This is shocking to me, I've never seen someone dead unless its in high definition.

I burst into tears, and Tobias puts his index finger over my mouth to shush me. So I stop, I didn't realize it was this hard to stop crying once you started.

"Tobias we're not going to make it out alive are we?" I ask him, he looks down. He has to think about this? He should make me feel better, not make me think he agrees.

"Tris. We might not. But if we do, would you do the honor of marrying me?" He asks me this and I'm speechless.

"Uhh-uh-umm-uh-yes. Yes Tobias yes." I smile from ear to ear.

Then I hear noise, "Awwwwwwwwwww."


	14. Chris

_**Chris's POV:**_

Tris said yes! Oh my gosh, I knew this would happen. I say it before I could think, "Awwwwwwwwwww"

Uh-oh. I'm not supposed to be living.

I step out of the closet and Tris and Four, err I mean uh Tobias. I think that's what I heard. "Okay, I can explain."

Tris buts in before I could I could explain, "Yes, explain."

Then Four says, "Christina what are you doing here?"

"Its Chris now and, well I've had a secret hiding place in this room for a long time now. I thought something like this would happen, not the proposal but the shooting. Well anyway I went to hide and then everyone died. I was left, I didn't move because I didn't know if all of them left. Then you two came in here and started talking, I didn't want to ruin the moment. Tris! What happened to your dress?"

Their faces are in shock and I overwhelmed them. Then Four speaks up, "So you heard my real name?" He looks down in disappointment.

"Yeah I did, but I forget it already. It sounds something like Toables," I lie, and I can't take the guilt anymore, "ok yes I heard it. Tobias. But why does it matter?"

"Well, I'm the mayor's son, and he beats me. And I don't want anyone to know. Only Tris is the one who knows. And now you know..."

I look from Four to Tris. "I should leave you two alone."

I just sit there for a while. "Oh, you mean now?"

They both nod, almost in unison.

**_Tris's POV:_**

"Oh, you mean now?" Chris asks us. Tobias and I both nod. "Okay."

When she opens the door, there is shooting. Then more blood.

I cry.

They come into our room, they just stand outside the door for a long time.

"Tobias, we won't make it." I cry more, but I don't make noise. He just hugs me.

"I know."

Then a door opens.


	15. I love you

_**Tris's POV:**_

As the door opens, slowly, I have a few things on mind.

_Chris's death._

_My upcoming wedding._

_Possible death._

_How I'd be able to go to school with everyone dead._

_If I made the basketball team._

_When will Tobias say he loves me?_

_When will I say I love him?_

_Are my friends alive?_

Ok maybe more than a few

Then the person steps and I'm taken back by who it is.

**_Tobias's POV:_**

Peter.

He looks at me and says, "Four, Four, Four, my little sister, Sarah, has liked you since second grade. Then you dated Tris. She wanted to get revenge and so did I. Right now Sarah is at home, sick." He gets happy on the word sick, almost like he meant for her to stay home, he probably did, "I promised to myself that I would kill everyone in this building, even myself, except for one person. Not me because if I live this, then I'm going to jail. And I don't want that. The person I promised myself I would let live was Four. My sister wants you, Four. And Tris is in the way of that. My goal was to kill Tris. So," After he says so, he kills all the other shooter's in the room. I'm guessing there is no more. "Tris, lets get this over with."

He points the barrel of the gun at my head. Tobias starts in before he pulls the trigger, "Wait, can we talk for a few minutes before she dies? She will step out that door once we're done. You pull the trigger on her, then yourself. Don't think, just do. I will date, and marry your little sister. To say the truth, I have always liked her. You could even say I loved her, and still do. So do as I say, and stand outside that door."

He does as I say.

"Tobias, I don't want to die. And you were lying right, about liking her?" I nod. She gives me a hug and starts to walk towards the door.

"Tris, wait." I say this and she turns around.

**_Tris's POV:_**

Then I hear him say, "Tris, wait."

_Come on, let me die already._

Then he pulls me in closer to him and kisses me harder than he ever does. He's going to miss me.

"Tris, I love you." I cry as he says these words.

"I love you too Tobias."

Before I can walk towards the door Tobias is running towards the door and he walks out of it.

One shot.

Blood.

Two shot.

Blood.

I open the door the see Peter and Tobias, lying on the ground.

_They're just sleeping Tris. No they're not, they're dead. No Peter is dead, Tobias is just tired. No, he's dead too. He's just unconscious. They're dead Tris, deal with it._

I cry and cry and cry until I'm all out of tears.


	16. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

**_Tris's POV:_**

I didn't have enough money to bail Caleb out of jail. I moved to my old town. My name isn't Tris anymore. It's Beatrice, I don't want to remember what happened while I was in Chicago, what I used to be, what I want to be again.

A year after I moved a new family moved in next door. A dad, a single lonely dad. A daughter named, Susan. And a son named, Robert.

I fell in love with Robert. I loved him and still do, but like I loved Tobias. He gave his life for me, I don't know if Robert would do that. I think about Tobias all the time...

Me and Robert have a kid, her name is Christina. But we call her Chris, we also have a puppy named Uriah. We live our lives and one day I ask Robert, "Robert, would you take a bullet for me?"

He replies, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure I would if it came to it. I love you Beatrice."

"I love you too Robert.

_**Ok so this was the end, these last two chapters were so hard for me to write, I'm actually almost in tears over here writing this. But this is the end :'( Hoped you liked it though! :)**_


End file.
